danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Hanzou Gouda
is the gang leader of Misora Middle School's slums and one of the supporting characters in Danball Senki ''and ''Danball Senki W. Appearance In original series Hanzou's outfit is that of a gang leader of the Showa Era, a traditional black uniform consisting of a long-tailed jersey, and sometimes carrying a wooden sword. His chest is bare. He has long black pants and a white belt. He wears wooden sandals that are a couple inches high. His hair and eyes are both a deep teal. In W, he wears a gray t-shirt with red flames on it, long, black jacket with hood and white stripes and black pants. In WARS sketches, he is seen wearing red shirt, white suit and navy blue scarf with white and purple patterns on the edges. Background Hanzou is a third year in the same junior high Ban attends. He's the gang leader of Misora Junior High's slums with his "Elite Four". He's known to be very temperamental but always supports his friends and crew. Chronology In episode 2, Hanzou and his crew arrived in the Kitajima Model Shop. He duped Saki in selling him the Achilles frame in exchange for a fake coupon and left as Ban and Ami arrived in the store. Saki did not realize until Ban and Ami asked her about it. Gouda is revealed to be in the same school as the two, so they spend their day trying to find him, only for everyone else except Kazu, the latter of which warns them that messing with Hanzou and his gang, the Devas, isn’t worth the risk. Mika eventually shows them a picture of him and told him they hang out in the back alleys behind the school. Near the end of the episode, his gang lead Ban, Kazu, and Ami to him, where he gives Ban the frame. However, he challenges Ban to a match. If he wins, they keep the armor, but if they lose, he gets the armor frame back. In episode 3 Hanzou starts his three on one battle with Ban, Ami, and Kazu. At first he’s overwhelmed by their speed, but stops holding back. He uses his Attack Routine, Gaou Cannon aimed at all three, but it causes a smokescreen blocking everyone’s vision. He finds Achilles in the mist and targets him, but Kazu has Trooper push Achilles away, so he target’s Kazu LBX. He has Hakai-O smash it in the air, and slices it into pieces. He grabs Kunoichi and the tries to finish Ami’s LBX too, but Ban stops him. The two try to fight off Hakai-O but he fends them off and they narrowly avoid another Gaou Cannon but are knocked down from the impact. He is about to finish Achilles off when the latter blocks in time and kicks away Hakai-O. After another failed Gaou Cannnon attempt goes awry, Ami’s Kunoichi lungs at him as he prepares his Gaou Cannon. But he realized that the two figured out Hakai-O’s weakness: being immobile for a while after charging Gaou Cannon. However, that was a ploy for Achilles to grab Trooper’s gun and shoots down the charging spot for Gaou Cannon. With his Attack Routine deactivated, he and Hakai-O charge at Ban and Achilles do the same, slashing each other at the same time. But he falls. Lamenting Ban gave him a good battle, he allows Ban to keep his end of the bargain and officially lets him own the Achilles frame. Later that day, he tells Lex about Achilles frame, but apologizes that he lost. However, Lex forgives him. In episode 10, Riko reveals that she and the rest of the Devas were sent by him to get Ban. The next episode shows he was defeated by Daiki in the arcade over a territory battle. However, he reveals a catch: Daiki can only claim his territory if he was first one to defeat him, but Ban defeated him first. After the battle between Daiki and Ban, Gouda gives Ban a list of everyone competing in Angra Visdas to help him out. In episode 12, he cheers on Ban during his match against Gatou. Ban’s Achilles later loses it’s right arm, so he gives him Hakai-O’s left arm to help in Ban’s semi final match against Daiki. During the semi finals, he cheers on Ban, and congratulates Ban on making Hakai-O proud with it's arm after Ban gives it back. In the next episode, he watches Ban vs Jin in the finals. As Jin starts to charge and activate Impact Kaiser, he notes that the battle diorama is emitting a huge source of energy. Even with Impact Kaiser's damage output, Gouda asserts Ban's victory and congratulates him after winning alongside his gang and the future Seekers. In episode 15, he arrives in the Seeker base with the friends of Ban's classmate friends, Takuya, and Rex, revealing that he's been working with Lex to Ban and his gang are on the right side of humanity. After being prepped on the mission to rescue Professor Yamano, he sets out with the group while his gang defends the base. Once there, Hanzou splits in the second group alongside Ryuu and Mika. While they make progress, they are eventually captured in episodes 16 & 17 by Yoshimitsu's security. They are brought into a room where Ban, Ami, Kazu are after their defeat and are later joined by a captured Takuya, Rex, and Rina. He listens to Kaidou's explanation of his manipulations and anticipations towards their arrival. In episode 19, he and Lex participate in A Block. He and Hakai-O charge first ahead of Lex in their match. His opponents run, so he uses Gaou Cannon to snuff them out. He fights Zuul at close range combat while dealing with the Gladiator's long range shooting. As they try to perform the same strategy again, he has Hakai-O jump above the charging Zuul, who receives her teammates blasts instead, leading it opened weakened enough for Hakai-O to easily counter and Break Over with a single slash. Afterwards, Lex defeats Zuul. After winning another match, he and Lex move onto the semi-finals where they face off against Jin Kaidou. Like in the previous matches, he charges first, sending Hakai-O against Emperor M2 during the semi-finals of the match. Jin activates Impact Kaiser, but he prepared and dodged while Rex held down Impact Kaiser. He counters with his hissatsu function: Gaou Cannon, to which Jin blocks evenly with his own Imperial launcher’s missiles. After Jin’s assault, Hanzou and Hakai-O block Jin’s missile attack but it damages the sword. Emperor M2 swoops in and breaks his sword much to their shock and Break Over’s his LBX. Unfortunately, Lex soon loses and they are eliminated from the tournament. When Jin suggestions that they (specifically) Rex lost on purpose, an upset Hanzou questions him before Ren calms him down, claiming that they did a good job. In episode 25, he realizes that whatever Lex was doing before the tournament's endgame justified him losing the match against Jin on purpose, but remains strong in his trust much to Riko's concern. When Ban and the others managed to know where Otacross was, Gouda volunteered to stay behind and in fact it is because he was aware that Sendou was tailing them. Wanting to get settle the score with the Magician in the box, he challenges Sendou to a battle and managed to win it through a door-die strategy: letting Daiki cut off Hakai-O's hand, but leaving it open to grab and finish it off with Gaou Cannon at point blank range. Because of the bet that either one will be the other's underling if one of them wins, Sendou frustratingly followed Gouda's command. As the six prepare for Akibahara Tournament, he takes Daiki to the arcade where they practice at the arcade. With one win and loss, the two decide to settle their battle at the tournament while continuing to practice. This time he’s able to stalemate as Hakai-O clashes with Joker MKII’s clone attack more efficiently than before. Though on the day of the tournament, he was as shocked as Sendou since rather than fighting against each other as an opposing team, Otacross ended up registering their names in the same team as Ban, to their dismay. They hardly could get along as with each other, ended up bickering over and over, even when they were fighting the Hacker Corps as a pair. Gouda cared about handling his opponents alone and Sendou only watched even when the former was in trouble, abiding by his demands. When Gouda was nearly taken down, Sendou interrupts and save him, claiming that he could not stand watching Gouda being pathetic and declare that he wants to fight Master King, believing him to be stronger than their current opponents. Eventually they managed to win this even though they are still fighting against each other. Season 2 In W-episode 50, Hanzou is revealed to have set up a haven for LBX players in the Angra Visdas underneath Blue Cats Coffee in order to provide a safe haven for all LBX players, greeting Ban and Hiro upon their return to Japan. WIth help from his gang, the Kitijima's, they were able to avoid Vectors detection due to signals below not reaching outside. He laments the fear in Misora Town because of the Vectors, deciding having Daiki as his second in command to organize everything. He requests a tag battle between Ban and Hiro with Daiki, and has kept ownership of Hakai-O Dogma after the Detector incident. During the battle he clashes with Ban, having improved to keep up with Ikaros Zero's movements with better mastery of the twin-sword style. Having more fun than before, he activates Chou Gao Cannon and continues the battle, exciting the crowd up until the battle ends. As Ban and Hiro leave, he promises them that they won't let the love of LBX in Misora Town die out. And if they need him, Gouda will be there for them. With Daiki’s help, they destroy a barrage of Nazuu and Sea Serpent LBX using high level laser rifles. Recruitment Danball Senki Wars To recruit Hanzou, he needs to be defeated first in the Under-Ranking Battles. After doing so, he will be available on the LBX Player List. He will have the following information: *Level at Recruitment: 100 *SC Cost: 59900 *Specialty Weapons: **Sword Style **Launcher Style *LBX: Hakai-O *Armor Frame Levels **Knight: 50 **Strider: 50 **Brawler: 100 **Wild: 50 Hissatsu functions Danball Senki Wars *'Power Slash' (Initial) *'Break Bomb' (Initial) *'Dai Shinkuuzan' (LV 5) *'Hedgehog Flare' (LV 9) *'Samidare Giri' (LV 13) *'Ultra Bomb' (LV 17) *'Gekka Ranbu' (LV 21) *'Super Multi Warhead Rocket' (LV 25) *'Storm Sword' (LV 29) *'Super Meteor Laser' (LV 33) *'Shinsokuken' (LV 37) *'Flashbang' (LV 41) *'Tempest Blade' (LV 45) *'Photon Blizzard' (LV 49) *'Dimension 0' (LV 54) *'Super Discharge Missile' (LV 60) Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Seeker Category:Protagonists Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Slave Player Category:Rivals Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Tournament Participants Category:Gouda's gang Category:LBX Player Champions Category:Cameo Characters in WARS